Użytkownik:Rocky-Punky/Anime/Odcinki SG/SG001
| nzw=Chikoritas, i am choosing you!| scr=Chikorita 001.jpg| nzwpl=Chikorito, wybieram Cię!| nzwjp=チコリータ 選択する ！| tmjp=| serus=Silver&Gold| nrus=001| serjp=Silver&Gold| nrjp=001| nrodc=001| dtjp=Nigdy| dtus=20 grudzień 2012| dtpl=20 grudzień 2012| anim=Fiona| scen=Fiona| opis=Fiona| asdr=Fiona| dran=Fiona| }} SG001 - pierwszy odcinek Anime Pokemon. Najważniejsze Wydarzenia * Poznajemy Lyrę i jej rodziców * Lyra idzie po swojego startera * Dziewczyna na swojego pierwszego Pokemona bierze Chikoritę * Lyra wyrusza w podróż * Chikorita pokonuje Sentreta, którego Lyra łapie Debiuty Ludzi * Lyra * Norman * Eliza * Profesor Elm Pokemonów * Chikorita (Lyry) * Cyndaquil (Jeden ze starterów) * Totodile (Jeden ze starterów) * Sentret (Złapany przez Lyrę) Występują Ludzie * Lyra (Debiut) * Norman * Eliza * Profesor Elm (Debiut) Pokemony * Chikorita Lyry (Debiut) * Cyndaquil (Jeden ze starterów, Debiut) * Totodile (Jeden ze starterów, Debiut) * Sentret Lyry (Debiut) Treść Lyra miała dziwny sen. Miotała się w łóżku i co jakiś czas parskała. Co jej się śniło? To nie takie proste do odgagnięcia. Otóż śniło się Lyrze, że miała trzy Pokemony - silną Chikoritę, dobrego Cyndaquila i lekko zwariowanego Totodile'a. Byłby to piękny sen, gdyby nie fakt, że na drodze nagle pojawiły się takie same Pokemony, lecz z rodzaju Shadow. Kiedy Lyra pokonała je, nagle coś ją szturchnęło. - Lyra, kochanie... Pora wstać, skarbie - głos należał do jej matki, Elizy. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, a przedtem dokładnie je przetarła. - Co.. e... Cześć mamo... Co się stało? - spytała sennym głosem. Eliza zaśmiała się. - Jak to co skarbie, dzisiaj wyruszasz po startera! - dla Lyry był to jakby sygnał. - Co?! - wykrzyknęła. - Słucha się uchem, a nie brzuchem, Lyrry! Idź na śniadanie! - zaśmiała się matka i wyszła z pokoju. Lyra spojrzała w stronę łóżka leżącego kilkanaście metrów od jej. - Khoury nadal śpi... - mruknęła. - Nie będę go budziła, rodzice przekażą mu że już poszłam. Prędko się ubrała, wyleciała z pokoju i pobiegła czym prędzej do kuchni. Po drodze miała do pokonania jeszcze schody. - No co tam? - spytała wesoło wchodząc do kuchni. - No proszę, kto tu się obudził! Przyszłaś się z tatą przywitać, co? - powiedział mężczyzna siedzący przy stole, ojciec Lyry. - Daj spokój, Norman - mruknęła Eliza. - Wiesz dobrze, że przyszła tu tylko na śniadanie a później poleci po startera. - Wiem - przytaknął Norman. - Siadaj, Lyra. Wiesz już kogo wybierzesz na startera? - No pewnie! - wykrzyknęła sięgając po kanapkę. - Oczywiście, że wezmę Chikoritę! - Chikoritę? Polecałbym Ci Cyndaquila. Bardzo lubisz przecież mojego Typloshiona - Norman najwidoczniej nieco się zdziwił. - Taaa, wiem tato... - powiedziała przeżuwając kanapkę Lyra. - Ale po prostu chcę mieć Chikoritę, jest taka słodka! - A jeżeli wylosujesz samca? - spytała Eliza wpychając się do rozmowy. - Nie pomyślałam o tym. Mam to w nosie! - krzyknęła Lyra, przełknęła ostatni kęs kanapki i wyleciała z domu. Eliza podeszła do męża. - Jak myślisz, poradzi sobie w podrózy? - ponownie zadała pytanie. - He, he, he... - odparł Norman. - Przecież ją znasz! Kiedy Lyra wyszła z domu odetchnęła czystym powietrzem i skierowała się do laboratorium Profesora Elma. Była strasznie szczęśliwa, że wreszcie będzie miała swojego własnego Pokemona. - Dzień dobry! - krzyknęła już na wejściu laboratorium. - Co? O, tak, dzień dobry! - powiedział nieco zakłopotany Profesor Elm. - Ty pewnie jesteś Lyra, tak? - Mhm! - odparła wesoło. - Przyszłam tu po startera! - O, dobrze... - mruknął Profesor i zaprowadził ją do stołu na którym leżały trzy PokeBalle. Chwycił je, a nagle wyszły z nich trzy Pokemony. - Dobrze, czas żebyś poznała startery! Oto Cyndaquil, jest samcem i jest bardzo silny. Podoba Ci się? - Tak, ale go nie chcę - Lyra obojętnie spojrzała na Pokemona. Profesor Elm zdziwił się nieco. - Uhm, dobrze... To co powiesz na Totodile? Jest ona samicą i świetnie rozumie się z ludźmi - wskazał na małego krokodylo-podobnego Pokemona. - E tam, fajna jest, ale zostawię ją dla kogoś innego... - Lyra ziewnęła przeciągle i przeniosła wzrok na Chikoritę. - Chcę ją - wskazała na Pokemona palcem. Chikorita warknął. - Ekhem, jest on samcem - Profesor Elm uśmiechnął się lekko. - Oj, przepraszam! - bąknęła Lyra. - W takim razie, chcę JEGO na pierwszego Pokemona! Chikorita uśmiechnął się, że Lyra znowu nie pomyliła jego płci. - Dobrze, oto jego PokeBall, kilka pustych oraz oczywiście PokeDex! - Elm podał dziewczynie ekwipunek. Kiedy Lyra już miała wyjść, zatrzymał ją. - Posłuchaj Lyro, mogłabyś wyświadczyć mi małą przysługę? - Przysługę? - Lyra podrapała się po głowie. - A jaką? - Tsa, no bo wiesz... - Elm wyglądał na zakłopotanego. - Za laboratorium miałem niewielką hodowlę, jednak nagle pewien dziki Sentret przepłoszył wszystkie Pokemony z niej i teraz sam mieszka na tyłach laboratorium. - I? - spytała Lyra. - I chcę, żebyś ty i Chikorita go pokonali! Lyrę zamurowało. - Ja i Chikorita mamy go pokonać? - dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy powinna tak szybko walczyć. - No tak, a kto inny! - wykrzyknął uradowany Profesor. - Zgadzasz się? Lyra chwilę się zastanowiła. - Zgoda! - uścisnęła dłoń Profesora. Kiedy wreszcie wyszli na tył laboratorium Lyra faktycznie zauważyła dzikiego Sentreta. Wreszcie wydała komędę. - Chikorita, użyj Akcji! - krzyknęła, a Pokemon posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Sentret warknął i użył Drapanie, jednak starterowi Lyry udało się uniknąć i zaatakować ponownie. Później użył Piszczenia praktycznie po nic, ponieważ Sentret luż leżał na ziemi. - A teraz PokeBall, start! - krzyknęła Lyra i rzuciła PokeBallem w stronę nieprzytomnego Pokemona. Udało się go złapać. - Jest! - Dobrze, to cóż ja mogę powiedzieć? - Profesor Elm uśmiechnął się. - Powodzenia w podróży! - Dzięki! - Lyra ponownie mocno uścisnęła dłoń Elma i przeskoczyła ogrodzenie które odznaczało kawałek ziemii przeznaczonej na hodowlę za laboratorium. Teraz zostało jej tylko jedno. Jak najszybciej dotrzec do Falknera! Co to za Pokemon? Co to za Pokemon? To Chikorita! Plik:152.gif